Frozen Fuss
by Whosdidit22
Summary: A big mess happens at the Rooney's favorite fro-yo store? Who's at fault?
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Fuss**

Delia Garret,Parker, and Liv, were at the frozen yogurt place getting something to eat when suddenly the yougurt machine self dispensers9 all flavors started spewing out all over the place. so much that the place ended up being foot (heel to ankle deep) in frozen yogurt

Delia: Garret Do something!

Garret: Yeah! I have enough hands to cover all 27 dispensers!

Parker: I'll do something. (Get's a few large size cups and places them under three dispensers). Im going to have enough icecream to last me to winter!

Liv: Ahh! I prefer frozen yogurt in a bowl!

Delia: This isn't the first time I've eaten icecream off my face before. But it is the first time I did it unintentionally. Still this needs to stop.

Garret: Soon we'll be swimming.

Delia: Attempt to stop it!

Garret: (Stressed out) As I said before I don't have 27 hands! none of us do!

Delia: well we total to if we use hands and feet to stop this it ill cover 16 which

Garret: or how bout we use the chairs

Delia: Like they'll fit up their!

Parker: This is ridiculous just eat it!

(Stains comes in and falls head first into the foot deep yogurt pool!

Stains: Can someone tell me why I fell in a delcoius pool of ice cream?

I'm up with the the sunshine (let's go!)

Lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not

Just take a picture of me

Takin' a picture of you

Makin' the face that makes me laugh

Then you start laughin' too

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

Do you remember when we danced

In the middle of class

They were starin' we didn't care and

We were havin' a blast

Never sweatin' it just lettin' it flow

Not thinkin' ahead not plannin' it out

Just seein' where we go

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

When you say yeah, I say no

When you say stop, all I wanna do is Go, go, go!

You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy

You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need)

We both know We're better in stereo

(three days ago)

Liv: A few friends I made from Hollywood are coming to visit today

Maddie: Another star?

Liv: No just nice people. They don't actually live in Hollywood, but they watched my show live once. It was rather strange how we met though

(flashback 2 years ago)

Liv: Why is the set in pieces?

Lindy: Sorry. We were only looking for my very important 5 page essay paper.

Lindy:So far I have 1 page

Garret: and I got 1

Jasmine: And I have 1

Logan: and I have a doughnut from the VIP room

Lindy: Logan!

Logan: Sorry, I'll go get you one to

Jasmine: Focus.

Garret: Has anyone seen Delia?

Delia: Up here (Delia jumps from the airvent)

some how 1 landed their.

Liv: DO you expect me to believe that?

Lindy: We have most of the papers in our hands. The wind blew it in this building so we had to think of a way to get in. And Delia, you do know you didn't have to wear the disguise if you went through the airvent

Delia: Nobody said I couldn't do both.

Since I see no reason why you would wreck the set or put on those horrid costumes 4

absolutely no reason I believe you. Btw I think I found your paper. And you Logan, and everyone else can help yourselves to snacks in the VIP Room

(Back to the discussion with Maddie )

Maddie: Interesting. So they were on vacation?

Liv: Yes. Hand they should be arriving any minute now.

Parker: Do you think any of the girls would go out with me?

Liv: Considering you 10 and their teenagers, not-a-chance

Joey: What ab-

Liv; nope not you either.! I don't think so at least.

Karen: Are your friends here yet?

Liv: They should be getting here any second

(Knock on door)

Lindy: We're here.

Logan: Whats up

Liv: I remember you Logan the person who helped himself to free doughnuts, the vent girl, Delia Lindy, Jasmie and Garret

Logan: Hey, I also helped myself to free cookies, and chips.

Parker: You're making me hungry dude.

Logan: Sorry kid.

Liv: Anyways what do you guys want to do?

Lindy: I actually wanted to see some sites of Wisconsin

Liv: Perfect. Maddie can help you with that. That way because you can get to know my sister more, and because I wouldn't know many of the sites .

Delia: I just feel like chilling here.

Garret: Couldn't have said it better myself, although chilling isn't my strength.

Lindy: Jasmine, Logan

Lindy: No potion, your coming with me

Maddie: That goes for you Joey with me!

Jasmine: Fine

Liv:ok. Im hungry. Anyome want to go to the frozen yougrt store?

Maddie: Stains won't be there for three days. It's closed util then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozeen Fuss Part 2  
**

(three days later early oringing though)

Lindy: Ready for some site seeing!

Maddie: It's 5 a.m. Can't you wake up at least three hours later.

Lindy: Sorry, just excited

(three hours later)

Maddie: Bye Liv, see you later

Live; Bye Maddie, Joey Logan, Jasmine, Lindy. See you in a few hours!

Liv: So Delia, Garrret, Parker, what do you all want to do?

Parker; Watch tv, and you're blocking the view.

(Liv scoots over a little)

Delia; Isnt there a frozen yogurt place.? Maybe we should go there for a bit

Liv: Good Idea!

(at the fro yo store)

Stains: Hi Liv. and friends. Listen, y''ll can stay hear, just don't let anyone

in I'm. going on lunch break man.

Liv; Ok Thanks!

\

Liv: Bye!.

Garret: Cool! Literally!

Delia: Hahaha (mocking unreal laugh)—uh NOT funny!

Garret: Hey!

Parker: Yes. all the frozen yogurt to eat.!

Liv: not so fast you have to weigh it on a scale.

Delia: goes tofill her cup up, but the sleeve of her shirt gets caught in the dispenser. Ahh! Garrent?! Liv? any help? . Think I'm stuck.

Garret: (runs over. What would you do if I decide to leave you like that for an hour.

Delia: Not funny! Help!

(Garret slips in the yougurt and his sleeve gets caught in the next yogurt dispenser

Parker: I got this! Liv toss me bouncy ball!

(Parker throws it and it goes far and manages to hit the dispenser including the rest of them and break off the scrws and suddenly yogurt suddenly starts dispensing everywhere

(beginning show scene happens)

Delia: so that's what happened.


End file.
